1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and arrangement for transmitting television programs via a plurality of channels, and additional data services via a selected one of said channels. The invention also relates to a method and arrangement for receiving said television programs and additional data service. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable in Digital Video Broadcast systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) systems, a plurality of television programs is accommodated in an MPEG transport stream which is transmitted via a satellite, cable, or terrestrial channel. A DVB delivery system comprises a plurality of such channels.
Along with the television programs, additional services are provided. An example of an additional service is an electronic program guide (EPG). Such a program guide comprises program schedule information relating to the television programs that are transmitted by the delivery system. The program schedule information may be distributed through multiple channels, or completely transmitted in a selected one of said channels.
In order to receive, process, and display an additional service such as the program guide, the receiver (usually, a set-top box) needs to be tuned to the specific channel in which the program guide is transmitted. Generally, this channel is different from the channel to which the receiver is currently tuned. Consequently prior art receivers cannot continue the reproduction of a television program when the program guide is being accessed.